Best friends
by whatshouldmyusernamebe
Summary: A Percabeth fanfic without Demigods, Percy and Annabeth have been best friends since they were eight years old they both like each other but are completely oblivious to it, will they ever figure it out? Got characters from heroes of Olympus mainly Percabeth but hints of other couples too.
1. Chapter 1

**This fafic starts when Percy and Annabeth are eight but skips ahead quite a bit there are no monsters, half-bloods ect.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO I only wish I did.**

**Percy pov:**

_4 years ago_

My Mom and I had just moved to New York, and she had dragged me to the mall to buy clothes, something about "looking handsome for my first day in second grade", I didn't really pay attention.

"Percy we're here for clothes, not toys." nagged Mom.

I turned away from the remote control helicopter and followed her into some clothes shop.

"What do you think of these shorts Percy?"

"Yeah, fine." I mumbled.

"What about a t-shirt?"

"Great." I replied heading toward a basketball I thought I saw earlier.

"Percy! pay attention, you have to wear these clothes you realize."

"What does it matter?"

"You want to make a good impression."

"I do?"

"Yes you do, now pick one."

I continued following Mom around making up opinions until we left the store half an hour later with new trainers, jeans and a green polo shirt.

As we headed back to the car, my Mom at least 5 metres in front of me as I dawdled from display to display, I saw a girl, about my age with curly blond hair talking to a group of kids a few years older.

"What ya got there nerd? a book?, what a weirdo." one boy asked her, as I wondered over.

"That's not very nice." I said, as I saw the girl's bright red face with a stormy grey glare.

"What do you care?"

"Percy! come on we're leaving." called my Mom and I ran to catch up with her, turning back to see the girl heading over to a glamorous lady with two identical little boys toddling round her legs.

The next day I looked out my new bedroom window to see the same blond girl, sitting reading on her bed in the house next door. I guess we're neighbours.

**Did you like it? I'm not sure if I should continue with this, reveiw please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've decided to keep going with this one, here comes chapter 2.**

**Percy pov:**

A week later I was heading out to the first day of school, my mom was working so I had to get the bus. I climbed on behind the blond girl from next door, who sat next to a girl with short black hair in dark jeans and a black t-shirt. I sat across from them next to a scrawny Latino looking kid with brown hair and brown eyes, who was fidgeting with something in his lap.

"I'm Percy." I said as I sat down.

"Leo," he replied looking up but still fiddling, "What grade are you in?, I've never seen you before."

"Second, but I'm new."

"Oh I'm in second too."

I hung around with Leo for the rest of the day, I met his friends Jason and Piper and turns out he was friends with the blond girl who was called Annabeth and Thalia who she had sat next to on the bus, we were all in mrs Newman's class.

_4 years later_

**Annabeth pov:**

I sat bored out of mind through math, being the only one in the advanced group sucks, if only Thalia or Piper was in this group.

"Annabeth can you answer the question please?" demanded Mrs Branon gesturing to the mess of fractions on the board and I silently cursed myself for not paying attention.

"Four fifths." I answered after a few seconds of deliberation.

"Correct." sighed Mrs Branon clearly put out she had no reason to put me in detention, thank sixth grade math for not being too hard. The bell cut throug my chain of thougt and I rushed to bundle up my stuff and head to the lunch hall.

I quickly saw our table and headed over to Thalia, her twin brother Jason, Leo, Piper, Percy, Hazel and Frank (who had joined at the beginning of middle school).

"Hey wise girl, back from your genius math group." Percy chimed.

"Hey seaweed brain." I replied, and blushed a bit from his comment. I swear I'm not usually like this, I just have a tiny bit of a crush on Percy, not that it mattered, I mean I'm only twelve and we've been best friends since we were 8 years old.

"Annabeth hellooo?" said Thalia, waving a hand infront of my face.

"Sorry, I sort of spaced out."

"You bet you did, you've been staring at that pasta salad for 10 minutes."

"Oh."

I sat through the rest of lunch sort of in a daze listening to Percy and Jason go on about their baseball game and Piper try to pursuade everyone to audition for the school play.

**Should I keep going in Annabeth's pov or Percy's? help I'm bad at decisions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 has arrived.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson I'm just an obsessive fangirl.**

**Percy pov:**

I sat surrounded by text books, graph paper, diagrams, protractors and god knows what else tackling the endless challenge that is math homework. I had already wasted 45 minutes of my life on this and was still struggling with question 4 out of 10, it was time to call in for backup.

I knocked loudly on my window trying to get her attention, after a few minutes she turned and opened it up.

"What is it now Percy?"

"Can you help with my math homework?"

"Percy I can't help you every time besides you're supposed to do it by yourself."

"Pleeeease Annabeth?"

"No!"

"But Annabeth what if I fail math? They could send me to Summer school, or hold me back, I could never finish middle school, then I'd never get a job and when I'm a poor old man living in the garage of your mansion you'll have to live with the guilt of knowing you could have helped me."

"Percy none of that is going to happen and I can't help you in exams so you're going to have to learn to do it by yourself."

"Fine, some best friend you are." I said, I guess it was worth a shot.

The next day I arrived at school exhausted after completing all the math the night before, two hour homeworks should be illegal. Leo closed his locker next to mine to reveal dark bags under his eyes.

"Math homework?" I guessed.

"I swear those questions are cruel and unusual punishment." he replied and leant his head on the locker.

"We made it through this week." I offered.

"But there are many more arduous weeks to come."

At lunch we sat at our usual table and helped Piper prepare her audition for the play. Then John arrived.

"Hey Annabeth." chirped John.

"Hey John." Annabeth replied grimacing.

"D'you want to come to the park on Saturday?" he said hopefully, as I glared at him.

"No thanks."

"Are you sure?"

"She said no John." I interrupted, and he shuffled off.

"I hate rejecting him" said Annabeth sadly.

"It's not your fault he should get the message and give up." I stated.

"But it's kind of sweet he's so persistent." said Piper and I glared at her while Annabeth headed off.

Once all the girls had packed up Jason turned to me.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing." I replied a bit too quickly.

"You were really harsh on John, you acted almost... jelous" said Leo wiggling his eyebrows.

"No," I scoffed "that's ridiculous!" and rushed off before the interrogation could go any further.


	4. Chapter 4

**Time for chapter 4. Thanks for the awesome reviews, they made my day.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to PJO but I'd definitely buy them on ebay.**

**Annabeth pov:**

That Friday Piper held a sleepover at her house for me, Thalia, Hazel and Piper's half sister Silena.

We weren't into the usual girly, boy talk, nail polish, make up-fest kind of sleepover so we'd just watch movies and play games meant for seven year olds, but tonight the gang seemed to have different plans.

Halfway through "home alone 2" Piper sighed and turned directly to me.

"Annabeth we've put this off long enough, what is going on between you and Percy."

"What?!" I spluttered, "Nothing is 'going on' between me and Percy."

Thalia rolled her eyes, "Yeah right."

"I'm serious!"

"Annabeth you like him and you need to tell him before he thinks you don't like him back."

Silena sighed dreamily, "Then you can be each other's first kiss, date all through high school, and live happily ever after."

"Who says Percy likes me?, and I already was Percy's first kiss." I muttered.

"What!" They shouted synchronized, curse their good hearing.

"I already kissed Percy, back when we were eight years old..."

_4 years previously_

A young Annabeth ran over to Percy and sat next to him on the low wall that separated their two gardens.

"Percy why do people kiss?" she asked.

"I dunno."

"It looks gross."

"I guess people like kissing."

"But why?"

"How should I know?"

Annabeth sighed "I dunno seaweed brain, just thought you might."

After a few minutes of silence Annabeth leaned over and pecked Percy lightly on the lips.

"I still don't get it." she concluded and a stunned Percy watched her skip off through her back door.

_back to the present_

"It's so embarrassing." I gushed, head in hands.

"I think it's adorable!" squealed Silena.


	5. Chapter 5

**We're now skipping ahead a few years (3 to be precise) in this story, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own PJO Rick Riordan does.**

**Percy pov:**

It was the first day of high school and I don't think I've ever been more terrified in my life.

I met Annabeth outside her house and we walked to Goode high school, a few blocks away.

"You nervous?" said Annabeth fidgeting with a long blond curl.

"Course I am, who wouldn't be?"

"I'm sure we'll be fine, it won't be much different to before, I mean it's still school, though we're the youngest..."

"Annabeth you're rambling."

"I'm nervous."

"You've got nothing to worry about wise girl, teachers love you."

"I guess." she sighed still biting her lip.

"Stop looking so terrified, I'll race you there." I said trying to get that frightened look off her face.

Annabeth turned to me with a glint in her eyes, "You're on." and sprinted off.

"Hey, you cheated I hadn't said go"

"Street rules Jackson!" she called over her shoulder as we rounded the corner and I chased her through the school gates.

"In your face fish boy."

"One of these days I'll beat you."

"Still losing races to Annabeth Percy, and they say your an athlete." mocked Thalia, while Jason jogged up behind her.

"I'd like to see her beat me in a race in the pool."

"Wassup you lot?" called Leo from an open car window.

"Hey Leo who drove you?"

"Foster sister, you ready to be freshmen?, the lowly runts of high school, preyed on by their older, stronger piers."

"Not helping!"

**Annabeth pov:**

That afternoon, after a lecture about participating in school life, we ended up at the clubs fair.

"This looks boring." Percy moaned.

"Deal with it."

Leo stood staring at a pretty girl with a caramel coloured side braid admiring a stall which was full of potted plants.

"Uh guys I think I might um.. go try out gardening club.. okay?" he stuttered before hurrying off to talk to the girl not taking his eyes off her.

Percy and I wandered around the hall not particularly interested in anything, then I saw a large blue print of the Parthenon underneath a large banner that read "Architecture club".

"Oo Percy look!", I grabbed Percy's hand and started dragging him toward the banner. Then I realized my mistake, I looked down at are hands, Percy following my gaze with bright red cheeks.

"Oh...um." he struggled for words and I released his hands and turned toward the display hiding my blushing cheeks.

With ten minutes until next period Piper, Percy and I saw Leo laughing with the gardening girl.

"Want to go embarrass Leo?" I suggested.

"Of course." she said following me over to the pair.

"Leo stop annoying the nice girl." I spoke as if to a five year old.

"I'm not annoying her." He whined

"He's not _that_ annoying." she smiled.

"See, wait what d'you mean not _that _annoying."

"It's time for English Leo, come on." Piper dragged at his arm.

"Do I have to?"

"Yep," Percy said popping the 'p' "if I'm suffering through it so are you." and with that Percy started dragging his scrawny frame down the corridor.

"Wait Calypso, this is a kidnapping!" Leo shouted to the laughing girl behind him "If you never see me again you know who to blame!"

Calypso just shook her head smiling and turned back to her locker.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is finished, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**Percy pov:**

History is pointless, I mean stuff happened, it was ages ago, now lets move on with our lives. But Mr Johnson seemed to have a very different idea, so there I was listening to him rant on about history as if it was the most important thing in the world.

"Hey, can you pick up my pen? it's by your foot." whispered a voice directly behind me.

I reached down under the desk, retrieved the missing pen before turning to girl with a mass of red hair, a face full of freckles and large green eyes, doodling in a notebook covered with little sketches. Well I say doodling, but these were way better than any normal high school kid would be capable of.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome, are you as bored as I am?" I asked nodding my head toward her drawings.

"Yes, along with everyone else in this room." It was true most of the class looked aboit ready to fall asleep.

Just then Mr Johnson instructed we pair up for a project, on whatever it was we were supposed to have been learning about for the past half an hour.

"Wanna be my partner?" the red head behind me asked.

"Sure, but be warned I'm dyslexic so I'll be terrible at this."

"I'll take my chances."

"I'm Percy by the way."

"Rachel." she replied.

**Annabeth pov:**

On the second day of school Percy walked into the dining hall with a girl with thick, red curly hair. I could tell she liked him by the way she stared at him when he wasn't looking and giggled no matter what he said. Percy, as usual, was oblivious.

Rachel went off to a different table and Percy sat down with us.

"Who was that?" I asked trying to hide the irritation from my voice.

"Rachel, she's in my history class."

"Oh, cool." Piper gave me a knowing look, so it probably wasn't just my imagination. Still Percy doesn't like her so it doesn't matter right? I wish I could listen to my own logic.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this wasn't up yesterday my internet was down. Enjoy chapter 7.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO would I really be writing fanfiction? **

**Leo pov:**

I knew I was in trouble the moment he turned around. The six foot something senior had shut his hand in his locker and I, being the idiot I am, had burst out laughing.

"You think this is funny?"

At this point I started to panic, so I did what I always do when I panic, something stupid.

"Not funny, hilarious." I regretted it the moment it spilled out my mouth.

"No one laughs at me." Grunted meat head.

"I do."

He grabbed my color and held my scrawny body up against the locker, "You'll pay for that."

"Do you do I owe yous cause I haven't got much cash on me."

That earned a few laughs from the small crowd watching the confrontation.

Meat head growled and released my color to throw a punch that nearly dented the locker behind where my head used to be.

Just then Jason and Percy strolled up to Percy's locker, the one that meat head had just thumped.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Leo, you okay there?"

"Never better."

"Sure you don't want a bit of help."

"No I think I got it covered." I replied sarcastically.

Jason caught the next punch and Percy shoved the bulky guy to the floor before the three of us bolted off to the next lesson praying the teacher would already be there.

**Percy pov:**

By lunch that day the story of the morning's conflict had spread around like wildfire. Well I say the story, but it wasn't exactly the same one, it was the story of two brave freshmen who had effortlessly beaten up a big bad senior to save their friend, not the two who had pushed him over and ran away, but no one seemed to care about the details, we were suddenly the most popular freshmen at Goode.

I was sat talking to Annabeth about wether I should try out for swim team or not when a tall brunette girl slid onto the bench next to me.

"Hey Percy." She exaggerated every syllable and batted her eylelashes like she had something in her eye.

"Um.. hey." I replied, a bit confused, I glanced at Annabeth hoping she knew this girl.

"I heard about you beating up Mitchell this morning."

"I didn't really beat him up I-"

"It was really brave." she interrupted

I turned back to Annabeth trying to scream "help me" with my eyes, I think she got the message.

"Percy, come on we need to go." she lied.

"I'm hurrying." Playing along because her plans always seemed to work out.

"No your not, and we're going to be late."

"Where do you have to go?" said something stuck in my eye girl

"Percy promised he'd try out architecture club with me." said Annabeth smiling wickedly, she'd been trying to persuade me into it since the fair but I'd refused. Now I knew that if I wanted help I'd have to give in and go with her.

"I know, I know I'm coming, sorry um..."

"Sadie"

"Sorry Sadie I'll see you another time."

I went to clear up my tray and Sadie glared at Annabeth and stalked off. Phew.

"Do I really have to go with you to this architecture thingy?"

"But Percy I told her you promised." she whined.

"Do I really have to honour promises you make up."

"Yep!" and she dragged me by my elbow all the way to architecture speech they were giving was torture but she intently scribbled notes all the way through looking cute while she focused, oblivious to me staring like a stalker.


	8. Chapter 8

**Time for chapter 8. I just wanted to say a big thank you:**

**THANK YOU!**

**To ICECREAMROCKS don't dis me, Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP, henrie locker and let us find the damn snack bar for reveiwing and to A bookie monster's feels, Angel with a Shotgun7, Annieart, Azuphere, Booklover027, DarkLove97, GallagherLizTayLove56, TylerJackson, , henrie locker (You're on both well done)k8tiebear, Greek Daughter of Apollo, JACKprimpriorpercypitchFROST, Riptide18, mistermotion and percy94 for following. It means a lot.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO not me :-(**

**Annabeth pov:**

It had been 3 years since we were put into math groups, I was still in the advanced group and everyone else still wasn't, I was already bored and the bell hadn't even rung yet. To make it even worse Sadie was in my class, now Sadie was one of the girls I would hate on sight, she wasn't a typical popular girl who wore layers of make up and only designer clothes, but she did strut around like we should all worship the ground she trod on, that and she seemed to hate me as well.

"Hey Annabeth." She said, acting innocent, so clearly she was up to something.

"Hey Sadie." I said, then I ignored her for the next twenty minutes but she clearly wasn't going to give up. I wasn't really listening to what she said until...

"So is Percy going out with Rachel then?" My head snapped up.

"No."

"Oh right, well I just thought because they were spending so much time together, and she clearly likes him, maybe they were." Her smile was completely innocent but she had an evil glint in her eyes. I tried to tell myself not to listen, she was just trying to get in my head, but I couldn't help wondering. They hadn't been spending that much time together right? I mean I spent more time with Percy than she did.

"Well their not dating, I don't even think Percy likes Rachel." I retorted.

"Oh, okay then."

After eating lunch I stayed to talk to Thalia.

"Thals you don't think Percy is dating Rachel do you?"

"No that's insane!"

"You don't think it would make sense, after all Percy and Rachel spend quite a lot of time together."

"They're just friends, Percy is way to naive to realize she has a crush on him."

"But what if he does?"

"My God, Annabeth you're supposed to be the smart one, Percy likes YOU, not Rachel or Sadie or whoever else your delusional brain thinks Percy could have a crush on. This has been going on for way too long, you two need to realize you like each other but I guess if you're not going to I'll have to do it for you."

"Do what for us? Thalia where are you going?"

"To sort this mess out!" I watched her storm off, wherever Percy is he better be prepared.


	9. Chapter 9

**Time for chapter 9.**

**Disc****laimer: PJO is all Rick Riordan's wonderful creation.**

**Percy pov:**

The only thing that makes math bearable is having lunch straight afterwards, that and slacking off with Leo but we were forced to sit on opposite sides of the room because of our 'lack in focus'. We have the most boring math teacher in the history of the world, I don't know how they expect us to concentrate when there are so many way more interesting things to focus on outside the window. That's why I was so thrilled to hear the bell after counting down the last 59 minutes of the hour long session.

At lunch I noticed Annabeth looked a little depressed, staring at her sandwich (it might of been because of the disgusting cafeteria food, but I doubt it), slouching, sighing, all the usual 'I'm really sad signals' I didn't like seeing her like that. No one else seemed to notice, Piper and Jason finally started dating so they were a little distracted, Thalia was busy fake gagging at Piper and Jason, Hazel was freaking out about some exam, Frank was trying to calm her down and Leo had bee dragged off to the Principal's office a while ago. I wish I could've stayed to talk to her but I had a history teacher to go see about catch up work.

After my meeting with miss Kar I was pretty happy, she hadn't been too hard on me and Leo and Jason were waiting for me outside, then I saw Thalia marching down the corridor, looking like she was on the war path.

"Uh oh." whispered Jason

"What did I do?" I asked.

"How d'you know it was you?"

"That's her 'I'm going to kill Percy Jackson' face, I'm very familiar with it."

Thalia glared right at me, "Percy I need to talk to you." The moment Leo and Jason knew it wasn't about them they sprinted off in the other direction, what supportive friends I have.

I gupled, "About what?"

"You need to ask Annabeth out." What? Is she out of her mind, Annabeth would never agree to go out with me.

"She'll say no, she doesn't like me back." Thalia had forced a confession out of me about liking Annabeth back in middle school.

"Are you really as dumb as you look? Are you that oblivious?" Thalia was now screaming about 3 inches in front of my face. "Listen, You like Annabeth, Annabeth likes you, so just go ask her out, start dating, be boyfriend and girlfriend and live happily ever after, for goodness sake it's NOT THAT HARD!" Whoa back track a second, did she just say Annabeth likes me? really?, a massive grin formed on my face and I knew I must have looked like a psychopath with Thalia furious and me smiling, but I didn't care, because Annabeth liked me.

"Percy? ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?, DO YOU NOT CARE ABOUT..." she carried on and on before marching away muttering about 'having to do everything around here'. But I wasn't really paying attention, Annabeth liked me.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the final chapter of this story. I wanted to end it with them getting together, but I might do an epilogue kind of thing if I come up with an idea. I really love this story but this where I planned on ending it and I'm going to stick with that.**

**Disclaimer: For the last time, Rick Riordan owns PJO not me.**

**Annabeth pov:**

I pity the teachers who have lessons on Friday afternoons, who wants to pay attention when you're counting down the minutes until you can be free of school for an entire 48 hours? Our exasperated English teacher, Mr Stevens sighed with relief when the bell rang and he could stop with the lecture on Victorian playwrights that was going in one ear and out the other. The seven of us (no Thalia as she had discovered a sudden flair for archery and was now practising for hours on end) plus Calypso, who Leo had invited, planned to go down to the park before the weather took a turn for the worst.

We strolled down the street on what looked like a warm, sunny Friday afternoon in a cheerful state, Piper and Jason were holding hands, whispering sweet nothings, all that cliche couple stuff, Leo was grinning like a maniac whilst Calypso was laughing with a bright red face and tears in her eyes, Frank had lost a bet and was now carrying Hazel all the way to the park piggy-back style, and I couldn't help but notice everyone else was coupled up except Percy and I, who I was currently beating in a race to the bakery at the end of the street.

It hadn't really bothered me before but with Thalia's words ringing in my head from lunch, I suddenly thought, if Percy liked me why hadn't he made a move before? I don't know what Thalia did after talking to me, but it hadn't come up and I sure wasn't going to bring it up, maybe she didn't do anything at all?

The park was beautiful at this time of year, the trees were just clinging on to their greenish/yellow leaves, the late summer sun still maintaining the grass but not hot enough to turn it shrivelled and brown. As always the park was well populated with picnic blankets and umbrellas scattered across the soft lawn, and our gang joined them in the shade of a giant oak tree.

The boys had brought a soccer ball and soon started kicking it around on the grass and I couldn't resist diving in, followed by the rest of the girls, it soon became a full on girls vs boys soccer match, with no rules and no referee to stop it descending into a mass of kicking and pushing in which the girls won 4-2.

"Don't get too full of yourselves, the guys always have to let the girls win."

"Yeah I'm sure that's what you were doing when you kicked me in the shin."

After a few minutes of childish arguing over which team had cheated the most, we decided to slowly make our way indoors, as during our match the expected light rain had started.

Percy and I ran back to the tree to grab the backpacks that hadn't been used as goal posts and it suddenly struck me that this was the first time we'd been alone since Thalia had blown her top. Percy must have realized this too as he turned to talk to me, but I got in there first.

"Percy do you realize Rachel likes you?" I know what your thinking, why on earth was I bringing to his attention another girl he could date instead of me? trust me I had a plan but I needed to see if Thalia was right first.

"Rachel likes me?" he spluttered a reply, "But we're just friends." I couldn't help but smile a bit at his reply, he really didn't have feelings for Rachel.

"Maybe you should tell her that if you're not going to date her."

"You don't sound disappointed," I thought I saw Percy smile a bit too but I may have imagined it.

"Oh, I don't care." I faked disinterest but I still was still wearing an ever-growing grin.

"Uh-huh."

This was it, now or never, the final countdown, I could see Percy struggling for words and I took a deep breath, put on a serious face, stopped walking and turned to look Percy in the eye.

"You got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain?"

"You'd probably kick my butt."

"You _know_ I'd kick your butt."

"You know when we were little and you wanted to know about kissing...and well, you kissed me..."

"Yeah."

"Well I liked it... I like _you _Annabeth." I suddenly was struggling to suppress the biggest smile I've ever experienced plastering itself on my face.

"You're laughing at me," whined Percy.

"I am not!"

"You are _so _not making this easy."

I suddenly realized what Percy's confession meant, he would probably ask me out, I would obviously say yes, we'd date, at least for a while and I couldn't help picturing the whole happily ever after, together forever kind of story.

"I am never, _ever _going to make things easy for you seaweed brain. Get used to it." And with that I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, for the second time, with the raindrops rolling down my neck, caked in mud from playing soccer, the sodden school bags laying forgotten by our feet, with Leo whooping and shouting "It's about time!" from halfway across the damp field, and it that moment, as cheesy as it sounds, I wouldn't have had it any other way.


End file.
